Super Girl
by twiggirl06
Summary: Going through changes that were abnormal was hard for Serena Tsukino, so how will she deal with it. I will try to update the revised story.
1. Who's that girl?

Disclaimer: I don't own sailormoon or gundam wing, so the government can't come after me and shoot me. This goes for all chapters. 

Warning- Usagi- centered, and Relena is the cruel one, you'll see why though!

Chapter 1 Who's that girl? ( This doesn't even fit the chapter!) 

Duo, Heero, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei stepped out off of the Marta Bus that stopped right in front of Juuban High. All were going to start school there, for it was a mission and they never back out of missions. 

" Cool! We get to start school here. I heard it was the best public school to look for hot girls!" Duo shouted dreamily about finding the perfect girl at this school. 

" Girls. They'd probably die once they got into a fight, I mean they are all weak." Wufei stated giving a handy fact about girls. 

" Why do you hate girls so?" Duo asked. 

" None of them are worthy of fighting against me. The girl that can beat me in a fight is the girl I want to date. I doubt any girls are like that here." Wufei responded. 

The whole group walked through the double glass doors, and searched for the main office to sign in. About three mintes later, the search was over and they made it to the main office. 

Heero walked in while the other guys waited outside for him. 

" Can I have your name please?" The woman at the front counter started. 

" Heero Yuy." He answered showing the smallest amount of emotion. 

" Ah, here we go. You signed in with four other people if I am correct." She assumed. 

" Yes, I did." 

" Welcome to Juuban High, and I am Ms. Wanda just incase you need anything. Here are your schedules for the first semester. Have fun!" She said handing him five schedules. 

Heero walked out of the office and into his friends. 

" Here are the scedules. Take them and leave." He responded flatly. 

" Ooookkkaaaayyy!" Duo exclaimed hyped about meeting all the hot new girls. 

All took their schedules and headed the exact same way. 

" Hey, why are you guys following me?" Duo asked. 

" Maybe because we all have the same schedule if you've noticed." Wufei complied. 

" What a waste of paper, I mean she just could've given us one sheet." All eyes turned to Quatre, " I care about the enviroment." 

They finally made it room 605 and stepped into the classroom quietly." Who are you?" The teacher of this class asked. 

" We are the new students." Duo answered for everybody. 

" Oh, yes, I'm miss Haruna and you are in Math class. Feel free to sit anywhere." Miss Haruna said. Duo was staring at her open shirt which showed off her perfectly breast. 

' Damn is this teacher hot!' He thought. 

' She looks just like a slut. This is injustice!' Wufei thought wile looking for an empty seat. There was one by this geeky looking purple-haired girl. She wore a pair of glasses, while her lips were seriously chapped. ' Has she ever heard of lip balm?' he asked himself. Her hair wasn't brushed, but more of nappy. 

" Hi, I'm Raye Hino. What's your name?" The girl immediatly asked. 

" None of your business woman." Wufei replied. 

" Just the one time I try to be nice, and someone is mean to me. I'm gonna kill Serena!" She said mumbling in her soft voice. 

Quatre tried looking for a seat and found one next to a girl with blue hair. Her eyes were focused intently on the book she was reading so he really couldn't see her face. 

" Can I sit here?" He asked. 

" Sure." She answered shyly from behind her book ' The Ring'. 

He sat down next to the girl and waited for class to start. 

Duo found a blond-headed girl with two empty seats on both sides of her. He looked at the girls face and thought, ' She is one messed up chick.' Mina had on two different colored contacts, one clear, and the other green. She was one of the smartest girls in school but one of the ugliest. 

Trowa found a seat next to a brown-haired girl. She looked pretty tall from where she was sitting. She wore thick-rimmed glasses, and inbetween the lenses was a peice of tape wrapped around them to keep them from seperating. He took a seat next to her without further or more comments. 

Heero found himself sitting next to a blond-headed girl. Her hair was more of a sandy-blond, and had two braids connecting to the back. 

" Hey cutie, I'm Relena and I think you're worthy of being my boyfriend." She counter-attacked. 

" I don't date." He stated plainly. 

" I'm the most popular girl in school though." She attacked again. 

" So." 

" How about you and your friends come tot his adress for a party tonight. It's only a tradition to have the new students come to the princess's house for a party." She said while scribbling her address on a peice of paper. " What do you say?" 

" Whatever." 

The first four peiods were over and the gundam pilots were following Relena and her crew while she showed them around. 

" Those are the most unpopular girls in the school. You shouldn't hang around them if you want to be popular like us. They are Serena Tskino, Raye Hino, Mina Aino, Amy price, and Lita Kino." She pointed out each one of the girls as she said their names. All were familar except one; Serena. Serena had ehr hair in a pair of Meatballs; one almost falling out leaving her hair to hang. She too had broken glasses and hair in her face. Her eye color couldn't be determined cause she had her eyes shut. Her breast weren't what you woud call Relena big but 13-year-old big. She looked jsut like an ugly little girl who never heard of the word beautiful. 

" You guys come to my house this evening okay?" Relena assured. They all looked comfused but then she said, " I gave heero the address." 

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ 

" Why does she always do this to me? Is it beacuse she's prettier than me? Then she acts like I'm not her sister. Well I'm not but I am her odopted sister." Serena said looking into the mirror. 

" Serena, you better stay in your room and don't come out!" Relena furiously yelled. 

" Okay." Serena answered in a low whisper. 

" Ding-dong!" The doorbell rung. 

" Stay here Serena, and I'm not playing. Here I come!" She changed from mean to sweet. 

Five young men walked into her house, one with a long braid, another with messy hair, one with a long bang,a nf another with a tight pony-tail, then the last one with shiny blond hair. All came upstairs into Relena's nicely decorated room. 

" Well boys, this is my own personal room. Whatever you do though, don't go in the room next door, kay?" 

Serena sat on her rickety uncomfortable bed looking at her cat Luna. 

" Luna, why does Relena treat me so bad. Why do I have to be so ugly?" She asked her cat. 

" I hear that once you become a sailor scout, after the first five times you transform, you change." Luna said in her rich British accent. 

" Really! How?" 

" Well, your hair grows longer, you will look older or more like your age. And other things." 

" But that still won't change the way people think of me. I'm so ugly Luna." Serena said burying her face into her very hard pillow. " You know, when I get sad I like to sing one of my favorite songs, beautiful...." She drifted off taking deep breaths preparing to sing. 

"_ Everyday is so wonderful_

__

Then suddenly, it's hard to breathe 

__

Now and then, I feel insecure 

__

And more the pain, I'm so ashamed 

__

mmmmm 

__

I am Beautiful no matter what they say.... 

Heero piped up when he heard the most beautiful sound. He excused himself to go to the bathroom but instead followed his ears. It led him to the room next door; the one Relena said not to go in. ' Oh, well. Minus well give it a shot.' He cracked the door open a little bit as not to disturb the person in the room. It was that girl Serena Tskino, with her hair down and glasses off. ' Wait, what is she doing in Relena' house?' He mentally asked. 

" I will never be beautiful like my supposedly sister. Luna, don't you have anything that can make me look the least bit like Relena?" 

' So she's Relena's sister.' 

" Sorry Serena, I don't." 

He looked for another person in the room but found none. ' Weird.' 

" My dream is to one-day go to the Moon with someone who will love me forever. I feel something so special about that big white orb. It relaxes me and keeps me from going super." 

Heero quickly shut her door in the quietest manner and went back to Relena's room. " I think it is about time for us to go. Goodbye Relena." All the guys stood up and went towards Heero who was staring through he door. 

" Wait! I'm not done yet." 

" Oh well." With that they all headed downstairs and out of the door. 

" Beep beep! Beep Beep!" Serena's brooch beeped. 

" Somebody's in trouble and I have to go save them." Serena stated. 

" Then hurry up!" Luna rushed. 

" Moon Prism power!" Serena's clothes dispersed and ribbons flew everywhere around her forming sortes of patterns. First thing you could see was a mini-skirt form, than a tight skin suit. When her clothes were done, her hair were neatly done meatballs with red covers on them. In Serena's place stood Sailor Moon. 

Sailor Moon opened up her window, jumped out of it, ran to the place with the highest energy, and found it. Five boys were holding up guns towards a human-like monster. 

" I am Seafenian, beast of the sea. I come to get all the energy from you pathetic so we can find the moon princess." Her voice was very soft and evil. She was a blue creature indeed and looked kind of like a mermaid. 

" No you're not!" Quatre yelled. 

" You can't beat me with a gun you silly little boys." She retorted. 

" Wait a minute! I am Sailor Moon. Champion of Justice! I will Right Wrongs and Triumph Over Evil! An That Means You!" A figure fromt he dark approached yelling out a phrase. 

" That's a girl! You shouldn't be fighting! Go back home and cook!" Wufei yelled. 

" You could get hurt!" Quatre yelled worriedly. 

" Ah. Sailor Moon. Just the one I was looking for! You have the right energy I need!" The monster Seafenian said. " But I'll take your friends' first." Little octopus fins snapped out and wrapped around the five sucking all of their energy until they passed out. 

" Oh no you didn't!" Sailor moon yelled with rage as white energy began to surround her. " Moon Tiara magic!" The Tiara didn't come at its weak velocity but this time full force. It sliced the monster in half and the monster yelled something before she disappeared. 

" You just may be the Moon princess!" 

" Poor boys. I guess I'll have to donate some of my energy to them." She mumbled before transposting her energy from her to them except Heero. He of course woke up first and wondered what was going on. 

" Who are you?" He commanded. 

" I, I'm Sailor Moon." She said startled that he was awake. 

" What are you doing to my friends?" 

" I'm giving them some of my energy because they had theirs sucked dry. I wonder how you got up without me giving you any energy." 

" She's so beautiful. Never have I seen a creature like that." He thought. 

That's all I'll write. I'm so bored. I don't own anything at all including that song. Please review and check my profile to see the couple.


	2. The Change

****

A/N: Sorry for any grammatical errors in my last chapter. I was rushing to type the last chapter, and this isn't written on Microsoft word. I want to thank all of the people who reviewed this, I am truly thankful! I just may make this chapter really long.  
**Warning:** There will be action but probably no Gundams, for the simple reason that they left them in HQ. This will be a Heero/Serena fic. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors. 

Chapter Two: The Change  


  
Heero was sitting up on the ground lost in his thoughts while the other guys were passed out cold. 'Sailor Moon? I believe she is part of our mission, but J hasn't told us why.' He shook his head trying to concentrate more on the strange girl in front of him. Wufei's chest started to move in the right rhythm, and then he opened both his eyes and looked around. He saw all the other guys sitting around him on the ground. What didn't catch his eye was the girl who healed them. 

  
"I see you two are awake. Just to give you some words of wisdom, using a gun on a creature like that can get you killed; they'll backfire. You can only use pure strength or even magic. S-s-se-see y-o-ou f-f-e-fellows!" She then tried to jump, but because of the lack of energy she faltered but then got back up again. It was kind of embarrassing falling in front of a bunch of boys.

"Didn't I tell you to go home and cook something, or did you not hear me?" Wufei repeated just as he heard her voice. She ignored him and went on in the direction of her house, but stopped somewhere to de-transform.

  
"Wufei, she has something to do with our mission. Keep a close eye on her." Heero said.  


  
  
  


  
Serena stepped inside her huge mansion, tired and drained from all the energy she gave away. 'I think I gave away too much energy.' She thought making her way up the stairs into her room. 'Bed. Rest. Food. Those are the magic words, but living in this house can be a nightmare.' She fell upon her bed and instantly went to sleep.  


  
The next morning...  


  
"Wake up Serena or you'll be late from school!" Luna yelled in the sleeping girl's ears jumping up and down on her hip.  


  
"Alright, I-I-I'm g-g-getting up." Serena stuttered, still with almost no energy. She had only gotten four hours of sleep considering it took her forever to get up the stairs and on top of that, she gave away most of her energy to those four boys.  


  
"Thank y-y-ou f-f-for waking me u-up. I-I-I guess I'll go and take a shower." She lifted her head up slowly from the bed and trudged her way out of the door into the shower room. "Hot. b-boiling h-hot." She thought aloud while turning the water to the highest of hot. Serena took off her clothes she fell asleep in and stepped into the steaming hot shower where she instantly screamed with all the hot water. " H-h-hot. I-I guess I-I'm not s-s-sleepy." She groomed herself washing body parts, getting dressed, and eating breakfast before leaving the house.  


  
  


  
"You know, I wonder how we woke up on the ground in the middle of the park, and how that monster thingy was destroyed. Heero, do you have any clue?" Duo asked.

  
"The person who saved us is a part of our mission." He answered in his flat monotone voice.

  
Quatre was talking to his imaginary friend Trowa or at least you can call him that since he never talks. It's kind of weird when it's a one-person conversation. It's like you're talking to yourself. Wufei was cooking his own breakfast not willing to share with anyone. Heero was on his laptop searching for J's e-mail address, but then the computer beeped, "You've got mail!" He clicked on mail and read his new message.  


  
**You are probably wondering why I sent you here if I've guessed correctly. Your mission is to get as much information as you can on Sailor Moon. She has become so popular within six days and is said to be the strongest person on Earth. Please find out who she is. **  
  
**Doctor J**  
  
**P.S. You will never get my email address so why not call me you bonehead?**  
  


  
Heero scrunched his face up at the last part where Dr. J was smart mouthing him again. Bonehead? How lame could he get? "Our mission is to get information on Sailor Moon and find out who she is." Heero informed. All the other four boys nodded. 

  
"Wasn't she the woman who saved us yesterday? I hope she didn't save us." Wufei asked.

  
"Hahaha. Wu-man has to date Sailor Moon." Duo sang.

  
"I said any woman who could beat me in a fight, crack-head."

  
"Hey, I may act like a crack-head, but I don't smoke cracks! I would be put in jail. No I wouldn't. Yes I would. No I wouldn't." Duo argued with himself.

  
"He is one freaky pilot. Who argues with themselves besides crack-heads?" Wufei asked.

  
"Duo." Trowa finally spoke up answering Wufei's question.

  
"We better get goin' before we're late to school." Duo said.

  
Everybody headed out the door of their apartment and out of the apartment complex onto the sidewalk where they would walk to school.

  
  


  
  
"I feel so drained. Well at least-at least I can talk now." Serena told herself while walking through the double doors of the school. She headed to her homeroom class; one of the many classes she hated. Ms. Haruna was a stubborn little slut teacher with big breasts. So? Who cares? Why does she treat Serena so badly? Is it because of her looks? 

  
She walked inside of her classroom and took her seat all the way in the back row. 'I wish I could go to sleep right now.'

  
"Okay class, today you will be learning how to box multiply. Or trio multiply. Serena, you better find a way to stay awake or I'll give you ISS. (In school Suspension.)

  
'Can I not remember the last forty times you've given it to me, along with fifty sheets to do. All of my teachers are haters! Well not Ms. Paroo, but everyone else is.' She rolled her eyes and took out her pencil writing down notes in her notebook to study. She was interrupted when the door slammed open.

  
"Sorry we're late Ms. Haruna. It won't happen again." Duo informed with a wink.  
"I make exceptions to students like you Duo." Ms. H stated.

  
'How come when I come in late, she scolds me for being such a pest then gives me detention? That stubborn little-' Her thoughts were interrupted by one of the new students in her class.

  
"May I sit here, please?" Quatre asked in his nicest tone of voice. Serena moved her stuff from the empty desk nobody sat in for the past year since she sat there. All the girls and boys (excluding the pilots) gasped.

  
'Wonder why their gasping?' Quatre asked himself. He too took out his pencil and notebook and took short notes.

  
_approximately 60 minutes later_

  
Heero was one of the last ones to walk out of the class. He was right behind Serena who was noticeably paler than she had been yesterday. Come to think of it, her eyes were twitching, and her breathing was very hard, she was walking very slowly, and she didn't have her glasses on. 'She's gonna faint.' He thought at the right moment and caught her. He picked up her body and walked into the janitor's closet waiting for the halls to clear. 'Where should I put her?' He scratched his chin as in he was in great thought. 'I guess you have to take her to your house.' He did know where she lived, but busting into the princess's house could be fatal. For all he knew, they could have those new mini camera's surrounding the house.  
  
  


  
He laid her limp form down under his black comforter. She was very light to carry, and was a heavy sleeper. I still feel tired form having my energy sucked from me last night. 'I wonder how that Sailor Moon girl is doing.' Heero noticed the brooch she had put in the middle of the school uniform. (A/N: School uniforms are usually optional at public schools.) It was pure gold with five different colored rubies. The colors were, going from left to right, green, yellow, pink, red, and blue. Lying above the top of it was a crescent moon. 'I've never seen a brooch like this before. It looks so beautiful, and looks to hold great power. What's a girl like this doing with that?' Serena was stirring around on the bed having some type of nightmare.  


  
**_Dream_**

  
  
"Serena, why didn't you call us!?" Raye yelled at the young blond who was cowering in the corner.

  
"The monster was closer to my house, and my house is faraway from everybody else's house." She answered still shocked from the way Raye yelled at her.

  
"So! You're not the only one in the world who can fight Serna! You dump, klutzy blond!"

  
"Leave me alone Raye!" She pleaded while a light was forming around her. When it died down, she was gone from her spot, but in a darker area.

  
"Hello you lovely little pest. Let me kill you!" The dark form demanded as it got closer and closer to her form. He drew the knife up and.....

  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed getting Heero out of his stupor. Serena looked around the room and saw the main color was black. She wasn't at school or at home. "Where am I?"

  
'That voice... It sounds so familiar and sweet. Stop thinking this stuff Yuy.' "You passed out so I took you to my place." He responded.

  
"You pervert. Stay away from me!" 

  
"I would never get close to someone as ugly as yourself." 'Did I just say that? Did I just judge someone by their looks. Something is defiantly wrong with you Yuy.'

  
"Why does everybody hate me? My foster family hates me, the teachers at school treat me like trash, wait until they find out..." She mumbled in her lowest voice. Heero started to feel bad for this girl after he heard her 'so' quiet mumble. 'She must've had a life like me.' He thought drifting off.

  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" Serena looked at the watch on her wrist and pressed the red button.

  
"Serena! Get you ass out here now! Hurry! We are in Central Park!" Raye yelled fiercely into her communicator. 'Damn! He heard my watch talk! What am I suppose to do now?'

  
Heero looked at her watch weirdly. 'I thought we were the only ones with communicator watches. Something is weird about her.'

  
"BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!" This time it was Heero's watch that beeped. He pressed the blue button.

  
"Heero! Dude! There's like this big ugly thing in the park and four hot babes in skirts are fighting them! But they aren't as strong as that girl from yesterday! Hurry up and get to the park nearest school!" Duo yelled.

  
"You have- you have one too. Could-could you take me-me to the park please? Ever since you're going?" Serena pleaded. He nodded while she tried to stand up straight. Her legs wobbled, for they were numb. She fell back onto the bed.  


"Can-can you help me?" She asked. Heero nodded his head and picked her up princess style and carried her to his car. (You're not allowed to drive cars at this school.) "When I say duck, duck. K?" He said in his voice of complete monotone.   
'Why so very cold. He's like ice.' "Duck." Serena ducked her head while Heero put her into the car.

  
"Is you name Heero Yuy?" 'Oh my gosh! I'm not saying words twice anymore. I guess my energy has been restored.' At that moment, her eyes opened wide, and her face became bright. 'I forgot my glasses! Oh no.'

  
"Hn."  
" What country do you come from?"  
"Hn."  
" I never heard of a country called Hn. Must be far away from here. What language do you speak?"  
"Hn."

  
"I should've known. That's the only thing you can say. Let me guess, where you came from, people didn't talk, write, read, or do anything. They must've practically been cavemen." 'Listen to that mouth of yours go. Go Serena-It's you birthday-We gonna party like it's your birthday.'

  
Heero sat in the driver's seat driving and listening to this girl rant on with her questions. She was kind of amusing to think of it. He pulled up in the school parking lot. 

  
"Can you walk?" Heero questioned.  


"Yep!" She piped up happily. She jumped out the car and ran who-knows-where? Really she ran into one of the many cracks in-between the building to transform into the one and only, Sailor moon! Meanwhile, Heero ran to this park that Duo claimed to be by the school. Maybe it was the park they were at last night.

  
"Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled and assortment of pink ribbons surrounded her body tightening around her perfect figure. When all of the ribbons disappeared, there stood Sailor Moon. 

  
Sailor Moon ran to the School Park to help the other scouts fight off that horrible monster. 'This is my fourth time transforming.' She thought. When she arrived at the park, there were four figures standing in mini-skirts fighting. 

  
"You won't harm anyone you Nega-sleeze!" She yelled trying to get the monster's attention. The monster was a big purple blob.

  
"Ah, Sailor Moon. Just the one I was looking for." The blob said quite in intelligently for the way it looked.

  
"It's Sailor Moon everyone. Come and look!" Relena shouted looking out of the window. Sailor Moon was everyone's roll model. Beautiful, smart, and strong. Who could match up to that? All of Relena's friends ran up and looked out of the window.

  
"It really is. Hey, when she finishes fighting wanna go get her autograph?" Marilyn, one of Relena's friends, asked the group of girls she was with.

  
"Yeah."

  
"Come here you little Moon twit!"

  
"Sailor Mars! Now!" Sailor Mars nodded at the command Sailor Moon gave her.  
"Mars celestial fire......SURROUND! She screamed fiercely as fire swirled around in her hands and headed straight for the big blob. Instead of harming it, it was absorbed and sent back to Sailor Mars, throwing her to the ground, unconscious.  
"You freak! You hurt my friend!" The anger in Sailor Moon started to build up as she was going super. Luna had discovered that when Serena got mad, she went Super somehow. She could be deadly in that form.

  
"You. Hurt. My. Friend!" All hell broke loose as white energy blasted from her formed, destroying the monster without second thought. The scouts all gasped at her sudden burst of energy. It was freaky....

  
_next day in the morning...  
  
_"Serena wake up!" Luna yelled into the sleeping girl's ear. This was starting to become a normal routine every morning. Serena suddenly lifted herself up. "Wow... You must be the leader of the sailor scouts." Luna said in awe.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Serena asked.  
  
"You've only transformed four times, now look at you."  
  
Serena left her bed limping to the mirror. "Aaaahhhhhhh!!!" She screamed.   
**_A/N: What happened to her? What does the title of this chapter say? Think about it. Did I leave you in suspense yet? I hope so. Review please? And my friend and I are working on this story called Pirates Blood. Please read it.  
Twiggirl06@aol.com_**  
  



	3. Surprise Surprise

A/N: Hi ya'll, I'm back! Finally got the time to write chapter three. I will try to correct the other chapters, but that's only if I have time in the near future. I'm going to South Carolina and California for the summer, and I probably won't update as frequently. Thanks to all those who have reviewed the last chapter! I was surprised by the amount I got!

Warning: The Gundams won't be apart of this, but the pilots will...hope you don't mind.

Chapter Three... Surprise Surprise

Serena gasped at the reflection she saw in front of her. It was the image she always dreamed of having, it was like a wish that came true. Wait until she told the other girls about this, they'd be so jealous...oh the possibilities.

"Luna, what could this possibly mean?" She asked, turning to look at the spaced out cat. Luna stared, and stayed in that trance for quite a while. "Luna? Come back to Earth, or I will make you myself." That caught her attention. Luna shook her head, trying to remember what was being asked.

"I'm sorry, but could you repeat what you just said, I didn't fully hear you." Serena smiled at how proper her cat just happened to be, something she wish she could be.

"I asked, what could this mean?"

"It means your the leader of the Sailor Scouts." She stared at the cat bewildered. "And there's something else." Luna kept her attention on her feet, not wanting to say the rest.

"I'm waiting."

"Fine, but are you sure you want to know?" Serena nodded in response. "Okay, here we go. You will start gaining unearthly powers which will extend your human knowledge and strength. Along with it, are special abilities I can not yet describe."

Looking one last time at herself in the mirror, she ran into her personal bathroom and took a quick shower. The water came on and went off so fast, you would hardly believe a mere fifteen-year-old accomplished this. Serena walked out of the bathroom and into her walk-in closet.

"Great, I only have one clean outfit. I hate it too." She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out. "I guess I don't have a choice." She took the outfit off the hanger and sped into her sister's room to the iron it. Every time she puts the hot iron metal on the thin white blouse, it destroyed the wrinkles and replaced them with a flat smooth surface. The different patterned skirt was really hard to iron, every time she tried to straighten out the wrinkles, it only created more. Finally after 15 minutes of hard labor, she went into her room to put on her undergarments, only to find out she couldn't fit her bra.

"You know Serena, your sister should have some bras that may fit you in her room." Luna suggested.

"You know what, you're right." She sped into her sister's room and grabbed a bra and hurried back to her room. "I hope she doesn't realize that one of her bras are missing." Serena giggled.

When it was time to put on her white blouse, it wouldn't button up all the way. Every time it did, it always came a loose. "Damn shirt, if only my breasts were smaller."

"Luna, I'm going to school now.... And I'm going to be a little late since Relena always seems to ditch me before I can get a ride."

"Okay then, bye." With that, there was a small gust of wind, and the young blond was gone. "Superspeed..."

"Ms. Tuskino, can you tell me why you're late?" Ms. H asked in a very rude demanding manner.

"Somehow, my sister found a way to ditch me again." Serena answered, glaring at the girl in the second row, who just happened to be doing her make-up.

"That's no reasonable excuse. Go take a seat now." Doing as she was told, she took a seat all the way in back as the whole male population in the class stared. Noticing that all the boys were staring at her, she looked down and saw that the first three buttons of her blouse seemed to have come undone.

"Ms. Tuskino, have you decided to violate the-" Ms. Haruna was cut off as five boys entered her room, "Why are you late?"

They continued to their seats, ignoring the angry teacher up front. "I asked you why you were late. Tell me now, or you'll get detention!"

"Sorry Ms. Haruna, we were having problems with getting to the car on time. Not all of us wanted to wake up and go to school today." Quatre answered. He stared at the back of Duo's head so hard, he would've burned holes in them, except he didn't have heat vision.

"I was planning on giving this class a break today. Maybe go outside and chat awhile. Can we still do it?" There was a roar of yes' came from the whole class. "Get up and go outside quietly."

Serena stood of, pulling her skirt down and trying to button up the blouse that wouldn't stay done. 'Why today of all days did I have to become beautiful?' Her thoughts were interrupted. Her vision was rather blurry looking through her glasses lens. Come to think of it, it had been like that all morning. She took off the glasses. Her vision was as perfect as could be. Maybe it's best if the glasses stay off. Serena ran out the classroom to catch up with everyone else, only to bump into Duo Maxwell...

"Sorry, sorry, so so sorry." He was on the floor staring stunned at the girl in front of him. Had she knocked him down? This angel from above? "What?" Her voice sounded like angelic bells that came from the heavens above. Her face was literally glowing and her hair fell gently by her ears...it was in meatballs...meatballs...meatballs. Didn't That girl Serena have them in her hair?

"No, no, it's okay. It's not everyday you run into a beautiful girl such as yourself. What's your name babe?" That's all he could say.

"My name is Serena, as you might already know..." His eyes opened up into two 190 degree circles.

"You're Serena? Serena Tsukino?" She nodded, and he became even more stunned, "Wow." Duo got up and left, still thinking of the beautiful girl.

Wufei seemed to notice that Duo wasn't talking. This was very unlike him. His friend almost always talked, as a matter of fact, could never shut up. What was wrong with him now?

"What's wrong with you Braided Baka?" He was becoming very curious as to what happened to his friend.

"I think I just saw an angel." Duo muttered, still daydreaming.

"What did she look like?" Quatre asked nicely.

"She had long blond hair that looked like silk, beautiful ocean blue eyes that could leave anyone in a trance, and an angelic voice. She had two big- oh look, there she is." He pointed to a group of girls, who seemed to be the same group Relena told them to stay away from, except one of them looked different.

Heero noticed that one of the girls looked stunning, almost like an angel. Her group neared them and took a seat close by. He continued to stare, and noticed something strange about her eyes. They didn't glow in the sunlight like most eyes do, but they stayed calm and natural. He liked that, it was unique.

"So, Serena, what in hell happened to you?!" The black-headed girl yelled.

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and found I couldn't fit my bra, and thought something changed." Serena answered. She looked down at the unbuttoned shirt, "And I was very aggravated to find that these were my only pair of clothes. I feel like a complete slut right now, or in other words, Relena."

"So you mean, you woke up and you were this completely different person?" Serena nodded to Raye, "What did Luna say about this?"

"She said something along the lines of I was the leader and something else." She turned her eyes towards the group of boys who sat close. One of them was looking at her, the one with the messy dark brown hair and the Prussian blue eyes, but then his eyes widened. She turned to look at what was coming and was slapped in the face by her one and only friend Raye. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt.

"What, I don't get an OW! Or a wail from big baby Serena?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't feel it." The blond stated out of pure confusion. For the first time in her life, she didn't say ow, nor did she feel it.

"How about we have a you know what meeting at Raye's temple today at six." The blue-headed girl, Ami replied, "And please don't be late." Her full attention was directed to Serena who had a very mischief grin on her face.

Heero on the other hand, was slightly taken aback. This so called weak onna, as Wufei calls them, didn't even say ow, but said she didn't feel it. Something sounded kind of fishy. Even when he gets hit in the face, he feels it.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" He turned around to face the happy-go-lucky of the five. He had a dreamy look in his eyes, as if this was the best thing that had ever happened to him. "It's a crime to be that stunning. And she even catches your eye." Heero glared at Duo for that comment, and the braided idiot slowly backed away.

"What did you say?"

"I said s-she-she catches y-y-y-your eye." Heero raised his fist while grabbing Duo by the shirt.

"You braided baka-" But he was interrupted by the sweetest of voices.

"Don't hurt him. Whatever he did, I'm sure doesn't deserve this." He turned around to see the same person from that group of girls Duo was talking about. He was now in a trance. Listen to her, or beat the crap out of Duo.........what would he do?

To be continued...

I know this was probably a little boring, but her I updated. Yay! An applause to me. Please review and I promise the next chapter will be better than the other three, cause we discover Serena's weakness. Thank you so much for sticking with me. And sorry for this being so short.


	4. Sorry

It seems that everyone suggests that I rewrite the story, here are the scores…

One- 6 Two-1 Three- 7

If there are any last regrets, please say so in a review. I will be deleting and rewriting the story and a whole month or less. Thank you for helping me decide on what I should do.


End file.
